


Movie Night

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [31]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audrey / Girl 2 is introduced in the last story, Children of Characters, F/F, Hale-Stilinskis adopt a clone of their daughter, M/M, Movie Night, Puppy Piles, Sterekweek 2019, Sterekweek Movie Night, Werewolf Children, read that please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Audrey is being taught all sorts of things in the Hale-Stilinski house with the help of her new siblings and parents. One of those is the tradition of Movie Night and puppy piles.Stiles worries a little about the girl and their family.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sterek week 'Movie Night'

Stiles watched as Claudia and Yukio pulled Audrey out of the kitchen towards the living room to watch a movie. The clone had been with them for a couple months now and she was coming out of her shell a little at a time. Having Claudia and Yukio visiting all the time helped a lot but she was basically the twins age in mentality so she got along with them pretty well despite being aged to about fifteen. They had thought she was much younger when they found her but that was because she’d been emaciated and curled in a ball, or possibly because Audrey was just small for her age despite being created from Claudia’s genetic code.

Lydia and Danny helped Stiles get all the paperwork on ‘Girl’ so they would know as much as they could before they tried anything with her. Audrey hated showers because as a punishment for living the doctors would sometimes spray her with a hose, to make sure that the office didn’t start to smell. Derek and Stiles sat with her through a bath every couple days, helping her to get clean. 

They fed her all the time, more so than they did with Ralston sometimes despite the werewolf status of their youngest.

Now they were going to restart their family tradition of weekly movie nights. Audrey tended to get a lot of screen time, learning how to speak and spell because the doctor hadn’t really cared about teaching her any of that, though she had learned to understand a little just from being around speaking people all the times. She recognized medical jargon over every day talk because of it. When Lydia visited, she tended to talk to Audrey about some of her projects and the little girl would listen with rapt attention.

Stiles walked into the living room just to watch as the girls showed Audrey all the different movies she might like, staying away from anything scary – even some of the Disney movies weren’t the greatest for the girl while they were all getting used to her and she was learning that she could trust them.

She pointed at Frozen because she loved it and the girls did their best not to groan since they’d watched that at least four times in the last couple weeks with Audrey. Claudia, used to her big sister role by now, smiled as she put in the movie and the commercials started playing.

Audrey looked over and waved at Stiles and patted one of the empty cushions of the couch and he smiled, “I am going to get Derek and we’ll join you.”

Cora was in the play room with the twins and Ralston, they were playing with leggos so Stiles stopped to give them each a kiss and a nuzzle, “Audrey wants to watch Frozen and I am going to get Daddy. You guys wanna come?”

Ralston squealed and scrambled to his feet, almost face planting in his hurry to get into the other room before it started. Ralston _loves _the reindeer. Like loves the darn thing and they are imagning a lot of Sven stuffies and whatever they could find on Ebay and Amazon because despite the sequel; Sven wasn’t like the biggest character. Plus, Christmas with all the reindeer movies and things was going to be Ralston’s favorite year ever.

Until he fell in love with something else. 

Stiles thanked the Goddess over and over that when Ralston had been kidnapped and hurt, it hadn’t taken his easy love of the world around him. Derek and Stiles had both worried that he would lose all that love of life. But he hadn’t.

“What about you three?” Stiles asked the twins and Cora.

“Maybe in a little while, we’ve seen it a lot recently but family snuggles is always good even if the movie isn’t.”

Stiles ruffled Ana’s hair then Matteo before he stood up and wandered to the other side of the house where Derek’s office was and knocked on the door. Derek grunted, just barely loud enough for Stiles’s human ears to hear but Stiles opened the door and closed it behind him. Derek was sitting at his desk with a couple books spread out on the table in front of him, looking studious.

“Stiles,” Derek said exasperated, “I am literally sitting here doing nothing and I can smell the lust from over here.”

Stiles waggled his eyebrows despite the fact that Derek wasn’t actually looking at him, “What can I say, you make me hot no matter what you’re doing.”

“Um hmmmm,” Derek responded. “ls it movie time?”

“Yup,” Stiles said and Derek put a couple notes down before he rose up and walked around the table and came over to Stiles. Derek reached out and pressed a hand to his cheek and Stiles smiled.

“Are we doing the right thing?” Stiles whispered, worried about all the other werewolf ears, despite the fact that Claudia and Audrey didn’t have them. Derek frowned at the question.

“Do you think we’re doing something wrong here?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, sometimes I just worry that she isn’t going to get what she needs if she’s here with us. No matter how much we care about her already.”

“She’s one of us, she’s our daughter. The same way Claud and Ana are.”

Stiles nodded, “I know, I’m being stupid.”

Derek pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles’s lips, “You’re not being stupid. You are sharing your concerns for her with me, something I would never say is stupid. Remember how hard it was to send Claud away when we figured out there was no way we could help her and we had the other kids to think about. If it turns out that Audrey needs help that we cannot give then we will all talk about it and make the decision together but Melissa and the mansion doctors all say that she appears ‘normal’ or as normal as a clone of our mutant daughter could be and she’s healthy. What she needs is love, support and pack. We can give her those things.”

Stiles nodded, pressed a kiss to Derek’s stubbly cheek and opened the door, “Let’s go have a puppy pile then.”

Derek was rolling his eyes, Stiles didn’t even need to look at him to know. They walked back to the living room and started making a nest in the middle of the floor and curled up together and making it obvious that anyone was okay to join. The twins and Ralston immediately swooped in for cuddles and Claudia and Audrey and Yukio stayed on the couch while Cora slumped down in an arm chair. Before Anna’s hair turned white on the movie, though, Audrey slid off the couch and curled up between them.

Claudia, Derek and Stiles all shared a smile at the action and snuggled in for the rest of the movie.

After which, Audrey chose Moana and everyone did groan at before bursting into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Audrey is fan casted as Bex Taylor Klaus because I love her and she looks weirdly like NTW from the Deadpool universe so this weird little idea was born.


End file.
